


Sex Drive

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [60]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BBW, Barbie Dolls, Car Sex, Choices, Comedy, Driving, Driving sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Freeways, Frottage, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Love Stories, McDonald's, Nipple Play, Overweight, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex in a Car, Theft, Toy Stores, Toys, True Love, Unusual lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Volkswagen Beetle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Duke Caboom finds it difficult to forget his first owner Réjean, whom rejected him immediately after his failure to perform a specific stunt. Fearing that I can't live up to that one little boy inside of my dear toy's precious heart, I live in sadness that Duke would never choose me if he was ever reunited with the boy.When Duke is stolen from my car one day outside of a toy store, I am given the opportunity to find out how unfounded my insecurity is and Duke Caboom is finally given the chance to find out how to face and conquer his own painful memories.
Relationships: Duke Caboom & Réjean, Duke Caboom (Toy Story)/Me, Duke Caboom/Me, Réjean (Toy Story) & Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 9





	Sex Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something light, fluffy and sexy today and this was it. It had been rolling around in my head for a while now but last night it finally all came together with that title. Thanks for that, God! :D <3
> 
> By the way, this is the 60th entry to this series and I'm officially over 554,000 words. Yay! :D <3

Old lovers usually pose a problem to any relationship.

It was hard not to get jealous and worry secretly in your heart that your sweetheart was endlessly comparing you to some old flame and that you weren't able to equal them inside of their heart.

Having fallen in love with the toy of an old stunt performing Canadian daredevil known as Duke Caboom, I didn't have to worry about competing with a piece of plastic named Barbie or Midge. Duke had already shown that he liked my ample organic flesh and the ways that he could always make me go Kaboom!

The only competition I had would have to be made of flesh and bone just like I was. Which seemed to lessen the odds of jealousy creeping into my heart. It didn't mean the green eyed monster did not eventually show up however. Although it was, _fortunately_ , in no way a sexual based envy.

I was jealous of the ghost of a little boy named Réjean.

Réjean had been Duke's first owner. A snot nosed, little, glasses wearer, whom, if Duke was describing him right, had hair like Ronald McDonald. It was why I could never take him to Mickey D's to eat, besides the fact that I was afraid some child would mistake my beloved for a Happy Meal toy and run off with him.

"That clown...he reminds me too much of Réjean, Erin," Duke would wail and start holding his stomach like his insecurity was making him sick.

"Well Réjean _was_ a clown for not realizing what a great toy you were," I said one momentous day in particular, angry at the little boy for having damaged my Duke's pride just because he hadn't been able to make the leap repeatedly touted on the commercials. Crummy brat probably hadn't even been working my toy the right way, I had often thought to myself but didn't say anything. In Duke's mind, Réjean held the same position as Saint Peter held with Catholics or Sid Viscious held with Punk Rockers. I was walking a thin line even calling the nerd a clown infront of Duke.

"Erin, no!" Duke exclaimed. "Réjean was a little boy not a circus performer! I was the one who was supposed to put on the show and I failed miserably!" Duke held his plastic little head in his hands and started to cry.

"Duke! That was no reason to throw you away," I said, scooting closer to my tiny lover as we sat on the bed before heading out for supper. I was dressed in my Dumbo t-shirt and plaid skirt while Duke was still wearing the famous white and red jumpsuit he always wore. It was painted on, you see, and he wasn't the type of toy that they ever sold separate clothing as an accessory for. Given his unique size, closer to a G.I. Joe than a Ken Doll, there wasn't any clothes manufactured for other figues that fit him easily either.

This was another insecurity for my poor little toy. But it all had started with that one little twerp called Réjean whom had coldly rejected Duke that miserable Christmas long ago.

"But I didn't serve my purpose," he groaned. "I deserved a garbage can then."

"Well, I will never understand how a child could neglect such a wonderful toy as you," I said, folding my arms and pouting, as I sat on the edge of the mattress. "Your paint job is superb, your articulated joints are so flexible and your cape is real neat."

I felt little hands all over my chubby thigh suddenly as Duke rushed over to hug and caress it. "You really mean that, Erin?"

"Yes," I said, stroking his back with my pudgy finger.

"I am _really_ going to make you go, KABOOM! tonight!" he vowed ecstatically.

I blushed deeply thinking of all the little sexual things the toy did to ellicit a loud orgasm from me, which seemed to help heal his wounded ego at the same time he was pleasing me. He did them very well for not being _that_ type of toy, the type I usually hated, and possessed quite the sex drive. Fittingly, one of my favorites was when he rode all over my body with his stunt cycle.

"I honestly think Réjean was spoiled," I told my fawning Duke Caboom, ignoring the promise of sexual gratification to focus on his needs instead. "I mean, he even ignored the fact that you were a gift! Sentimentality meant nothing to him."

Wherever Réjean was these days, I was pretty sure he was just as selfish an adult as he had been a child. The only needs that mattered to him were his own. His parents couldn't have felt great seeing the toy they had bought for him so easily discarded. The scuzzy little narcissist.

"I know," Duke stated. "I understand. But I love him still. I guess, it has to do with the unspoken rules of being a toy, Erin. Your first owner always holds a special place."

My heart ached at that, my own feelings of inadequacy coming to the forefront.

"Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"If Réjean were to appear and he wanted you back...would those same rules mean you'd have to go back to him?"

I waited, hearing the clock tick right along with the steady pounding of my heart.

"I do not know, mon amour," Duke said, tracing a heart on my thigh. "All I know, is that it would probably be really hard for me to tell Réjean no. Especially not when I let him down so badly the first time."

"I see," I said and continued to stroke my lover toy's back, as tears flooded my eyes. "But you didn't let him down, Duke. He's the one who did that to you."

Caboom didn't reply but only squeezed my thigh a little tighter.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were outside in my little Volkswagen Beetle. Duke had insisted that I learn to drive, being the driving enthusiast that he was, and had even taught me himself. I had passed my driving test with blazing colors but there was still one matter that was a source of contention between us that had been created by the whole affair.

Duke Caboom wanted me to let him drive the Beetle.

"No!" I told him. "I can't let you drive! You'd get us both killed. No! See, it's easy to say the word once you learn how to."

I was being a bit of a hypocrite, I must admit. I hated telling anyone no. But for his own safety, and any other drivers too, I had to put my foot down.

Duke now looked up at me from the passenger seat with big, blue, blinking eyes. "See, you don't think I'm even good enough to drive a car!"

I folded my arms again, wise to his tricks at this stage and what was real and what wasn't. "Unh unh little man," I said. "That ain't gonna work this time. I'm not about to let you drive this car. Not after I just filled out every form and bought every single required licence and insurance for it."

"Darn it!" Duke exclaimed, his false act of insecurity having done him no good this time. "Well can I, at least, listen to my new favorite song?"

"Okay," I said and propped my MP3 player up on the dashboard so we could both enjoy Nostalghia's Plastic Heart.

On the way to Burger King, our dining choice instead of McDonald's, where they thankfully had no frizzy haired clowns or toys to accompany kid's meals, we passed a store which specialized in toys and an item in the window caught my eye right away. It was a tiny little suit just about the right size for my Duke!  
I pulled over towards the store, right behind a brand new Black BMW with flame decals all over its bumper and one of those silhouettes of a naked woman in the corner of the back window. "Wait here, Duke. I just gotta go in for a sec."

"You're not replacing me, are you?" Duke asked, showing more genuine concern than he had when he had been feining insecurity in order to guilt trip me into letting him drive.

"No," I told him, unbuckling my seatbelt. "You're the only toy for me, honey."

Duke looked pleased with himself and I climbed out of the Beetle, hoping to be in and out of the toy shop and sinking my teeth into a Whopper in no time.

On the way into the store, I passed a well dressed, bald man with an arm full of Barbies and Funkos. He almost bumped into me and then had the nerve to shout, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," I said in apology but reserved my regret for not having arrived at the toy store about three minutes later when he would have already been long gone.

I left the rude man behind unsuspecting what role he was about to play in Duke and mine's evening.

Besides the suit designed for a figure, there were several other get-ups as well. I quickly bought it, some t-shirts, jeans and some hats too. It turned out with more girls buying action figures these days they still wanted to dress them up. Lucky for Duke, it helped me fulfill his desire for a different wardrobe, even if it would have to be worn over his regular duds.

I returned to the Beetle, swinging the cloth bag happily in my hands. "Duke, you'll never guess what I just bought to cheer you up!" I was giddily declaring when I looked to the passenger seat and saw that it was empty.

My darling Duke Caboom was gone!

"DUKE!" I shouted and looked around, feeling as if a million angry spiders had chomped down on my soul in unison. "DUKE!"

My eyes came to rest on the dashboard and I noticed that the MP3 player was gone too! I had been robbed and the thief had stolen away the toy that meant the most to me. "I should have made sure Duke locked his d-door," I whimpered. "But I-I wasn't gone that long and I saw no-nobody walking by. I..."

That was right! Nobody _had_ walked by. I'd kept my eyes on the window most of the time. The only person to pass by had been the rude, bald dude with all of the toys...

And the BMW was now gone too.

Taking hold of the steering wheel, I pulled back on to the street and prayed to God that I would be able to find the BMW and with it my Duke Caboom.

Being taught how to drive by a stunt rider had its advantages, I soon discovered. I weaved in and out of the traffic, speeding up when necessary and slowing down when it called for it too. Luckily there was no easy exits due to construction and I caught a glimpse of the flame decals and naked chick on the speeding vehicle a few cars ahead of me. Not wanting to garner his attention, Volkswagen Beetles now being on the extinction list, I slowed down but managed to successfully tail the BMW until it reached its supposed destination, a well kept house in the subburbs, one too deceptively innocent for a dirty, rotten, no good thief!

I parked at the side and watched from the side of the road as the cranky man I had almost collided with walked towards his front door, his arms full of toys, one of which was Duke. The poor daredevil dolly looked scared but there was a strange unidentifiable emotion mixed in with his fright too. I wondered at it but pushed my curiosity to the side. The toy thief stepped into his house and I was ringing God up with a thank you and another prayer, this time hoping that the creep would be like my sweet Caboom in the way of forgetting to lock doors.

I wanted to go and rescue my man...err toy...just as he had often described to me Woody's rescue of someone called Sporky, but I knew that it was better to look before leaping. If the man got settled first, maybe, I could sneak into his house. Since it was turning dark, I also tried to fool myself into thinking that maybe the toy nabber would just go to sleep and then I could open the door, call Duke's name and we could both get the heck out of there.

After about ten minutes, which went by as excruciatingly slowly as a snail on the back of a paralyzed turtle riding a skateboard with no wheels, I started to slowly creep towards the house only to start running towards it after I heard screaming. It wasn't Duke's deep voice, however, but a much different one that was obviously terrified. Stepping on to the porch, I peeked cautiously into the large picture window to the right side of the door to see a perplexing and astounding sight! The BMW's owner was cowering in the corner of his living room, where several Barbies and other female dolls lay strewn about on the floor. Duke was standing in front of the thief, his hands on his hips, clearly giving him a blast!

"Duke?" I mumbled in confusion for he had often told me that it was another toy rule not to communicate with human beings.

I quickly rushed in not knowing what to expect, thanking God again that the door wasn't locked after all

"...OULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" I heard Caboom shouting at the man. "AND TO THINK YOU WERE DISAPPOINTED IN ME!"

The stranger on the receiving end of the lecture looked up at me in horror. "He's...he's talking!"

"You bet he is, you dirty toy snatcher!" I snapped, not about to give the jerk any sympathy.

"ERIN!" Duke exclaimed and rushed over to hug my dirty sneaker. "You found me!"

"Thanks to your driving lessons," I praised the plastic daredevil. Squatting down (not easy for a big girl like myself) I patted his back. "I knew that the dork in the BMW must have stolen you."

"Not just any dork!" Duke announced. "This is none other than Réjean!"

"Réjean?"

"Yes, all grown up. And bald! Guess we can eat at McDonald's again," Duke said with a smooth grin.

Looking at the trembling man in his forties, I suddenly was very amused to see my rival's terrified state but curious at how he had arrived at it. "Duke, what happened?" I asked.

Duke looked suddenly horribly affronted by the memory. "The little geek wanted me to have sex with a Barbie and then a Strawberry Shortcake and to finish it all off with a Belle Funko. Erin, I wasn't about to let him do that with me! You're my baby! Not them!"

My heart about turned to a pile of warm goo at my Duke Caboom's sincere declaration of love and I picked him up and hugged him to my heart. "I told him no, Erin!" Duke announced proudly. "I finally told Réjean no! You're the _only_ one I do that stuff to!"

Réjean stopped looking quite as scared as before after he heard my sweetheart's candid admission. He leaned forward and looked suddenly very interested in his former toy's sex life. "You mean, you two..."

"Yes, Réjean" Duke said and turned to the man, giving him another proud smile and nod. "Erin is my amour."

The man's expressioned swiftly transformed into a leering lecher.

"Can I watch?" Rejean pleaded. "My wife Lisa and the kids are away for the weekend. She monitors my internet browsing! She disabled all of the porn sites and locked away all of the tv sets! I'm going crazy! That's why I'm forced to make toys have sex! But now I can watch you! Please! I'm begging! As the little boy you once loved!"

The man offered the toy the most pathetic and boyish expression he could muster.

I looked down at my Duke Caboom and saw a blank expression on his face. I thought he was considering Réjean's request until his mouth fell open and he exclaimed, "Why you little Canadian pervert! Certainly not! No! Non! Never! No! No! NO!"

Réjean flinched and Duke looked even more happy than when he pulled off a difficult jump on his stunt cycle. "Hey! This is fun! I can get used to this!"

The man tried again, obviously either deaf or stupid. "But won't you..."

"NO!"

"Let's go to Burger King," I suggested and kissed my defiant Duke's shiny, lacquered head.

" _McDonald's_ Erin!" Duke reminded.

I conceded, knowing I just had to keep him close and avoid any Happy Meals or the children which consumed them for the toys that came with them.

"Don't forget your MP3," my lover said, pointing to it lying beside Miss Shortcake.

As we were walking out of the door, I heard Réjean behind us still trying. "Please! I'll pay you! Fifty dollars! How about fifty?"

"NO!" Duke yelled.

"But you were _my_ toy first!" Réjean whined angrily.

"Yes," Duke said, peeking at his former owner from over my shoulder. "But that doesn't mean anything. Erin's my owner now."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the apparently still very much spoiled Réjean threw a minor tantrum.

We turned to look at the man while we stood on the other side of the doorway.

"Oh yes, I CAN-ADA!" Duke Caboom announced and I held him out so he could slam the door shut in front of us.

* * *

Back in my Beetle, I looked down at Duke on the seat beside me, whom remained just as pleased with himself as before. "Thank you," I commented. "For choosing me."

" _Toujours_ ," Duke stated lovingly.

I beamed at him. "I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Duke asked.

I nodded. "But I want you to know I don't own you, Duke. You're more than just a toy to me. Even though that's special enough as it is."

He looked even more joyful. "I'm glad you feel that way. But I like belonging to you, Erin!" he stated. "You belong to me, after all!"

I was glowing inside. It might have not been politically correct these days but I loved belonging to someone. Besides, I had never been political much anyways. "Always," I said taking his hand before buckling my seatbelt.

"Now how about showing me how proud you are by letting me drive?" Duke declared.

"No!" I returned, pulling back on to the street.

Duke sat there pouting until he smiled deviously as we entered an empty stretch of road. Suddenly he crawled across the seat towards me. "Well if you won't let me drive the car..." he threatened as he moved his little jumpsuited body closer towards my legs.

"Duke, what are you doing?" I demanded, getting turned on as he slipped between my thighs and disappeared up my skirt.

"Doing what I do best: driving, especially reckless driving _stunts_!" Duke announced.

"You'd better get out of there, little man, if you know what's best for you, Mr. Caboom!" I exclaimed, even as my cunt was getting overheated at the awareness that the Canadian daredevil was so close to it. Caboom was right. He performed very well when he was in the driver's seat and by now my groin was conditioned to anticipate his expert manipulation of it.

I felt tiny plastic hands pushing the crotch of my panties to the side in order to derive better access to the private area ready to welcome him.

"I'm _driving_ Duke!" I squealed. "We _can't_ do this!"

"Oh yes we CAN-ADA!" my stunt driver declared. He pushed his jointed arm into my crevice and ran it slowly and sensuously upwards.

"Oh!" I moaned, feeling delicious heated pressure between my legs and my clit giving a few excited twitches. "Oh...Duke..."

My foot hit the accelerator as his hand took hold of my clitoris. The Beetle began to speed down the luckily vacant freeway as Duke began to rub my quickly swelling nub.

"Oh...oh....oh..." I said getting even more turned on the longer the toy played with the blooming bud. "Ohh...oh..."

I was swerving now on the road, my hands turning the steering wheel in my arousal and I knew I had to pull over before I got a ticket or, far worse, hurt somebody.

"OH!" I screamed out as Duke Caboom began to lick my clit while he embraced it, rubbing his plastic body furiously against the reddening part of my lower anatomy. "OH! OHHHH!"

I pulled the Beetle to the side of the road safely and then leaned against the seat to sit back and enjoy the ride Duke Caboom was taking me on. "DUKE!" I called out as I threw my head back.

My legs parted and everything down there felt as if it was about ready to explode. I felt him suddenly pushing both of his legs into my cunt and began to slide them in and out, pushing frenetically as he continued to play with my clit. I felt like his own personal car: he was revving my engine, making my heart speed up and causing my fuel to rush throughout my body. My hands went to my chest and I started to tease my nipples, feeling pure physical and emotional bliss pushing me towards my climax like it was the coveted finishing line.

"Oh Duke," I moaned as I felt my cream oozing out from me and puddling like a puddle of exhaust fluid. "You- you're right...oh...oh...you are... _ARE_...a...a great driver..."

"You better believe it," the toy said, his words vibrating against my clitoris. "The _best_. But I only drive _you_! Prepare for acceleration, baby! Time to make you go _KABOOM_!"

He started to increase his actions, his legs pumping into me harder while he carressed and kissed my nub with a pace to match. I was stuck behind the wheel in my seatbelt, crying out and whimpering, my own hands still fondling my large boobs. I felt my orgasm coming and was frightened by the intensity that it promised.

"M-MERCY!" I begged, my nipples elongonated between my fingertips and tingling almost painfully.

Duke called out his new favorite word "NO!" before keeping his promise and making me go KABOOM!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out on the side of the practically deserted freeway. "AHHHHHH!"

My cunt was a spasming mess as Duke remained in my folds revelling in the results of his handiwork. I knew he could feel each tremble my body was making because of it and was treating my vagina as if it was his Indy 500 Borg-Warner cup. I was panting as he emerged from my naked thighs, covered in my gunk and looking like a smug little Canadian sex fiend. My chest was still heaving as he hopped on to it and rested satisfied on my bosom, squeezing my left tit and rubbing his face against it "You're right too, Erin. I'd much rather drive you then a car."

"Ever...ever think about...being a pi-pilot?" I managed to squeak.

"Why?" he asked, gazing up into my eyes.

"Cause you sure know your way around my cockpit," I replied, kissing his slippery face and holding him closer to my still racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't drive. :/ Can you teach me one day, Keanu? 
> 
> Also...
> 
> Can I call you Keno or Canoe as a nickname? You can call me Urine. If you read the "One Step Away" entry you will know that is fitting. :/
> 
> It's also fitting because "You're in" my heart and soul. I wish I was in yours too. ;D <3


End file.
